Technical Field
The present invention relates to: an image processing apparatus connected to a communication system and a relay device over a network; the communication system; and the relay device.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a communication system including a printer, an authentication server, and a plurality of services. In such a communication system, the authentication server accepts registration of user information. In the registration of the user information, the user information for identifying a single user and one or more pieces of service information are stored into a storage in association with each other. The stored one or more pieces of service information are available by the registered user among a plurality of pieces of service information respectively identifying a plurality of services including various functions such as copying, scanning, and facsimile functions. When having received the user information from a printer, the authentication server reads one or more pieces of service information or services available by a user identified by the received user information. The authentication server causes a display of the printer to display one or more images respectively indicated by the read one or more pieces of service information. The printer accepts user's selection of the service information. Also, a related technique is known.